


Traces

by Marzi



Series: Blindsided [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura explores Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

Laura's fingers shook as she reached out her hand, and she hesitated before laying them on his face. Bill's skin felt incredibly warm under her touch, and she shivered; despite being curled up at his side. To fit in his rack with him, she was practically on top of him, one leg resting between both of his, while she tried to keep her knee from poking into any unpleasant places. Her chest normally rested on his, his shoulder her complimentary pillow, but at the moment she was propped up on one elbow, leaving him more exposed to her wandering hand.

Her forefinger traced the ridge of his cheek bone, and she paused, breathless, as he shifted in his sleep. The arm wrapped around her tensed, and she felt his fingers dig into her upper thigh briefly before he relaxed again. Letting out a slow breath, she resumed her exploration of the scars and crevices on the man's face.

When she had first asked to see him, he had been patient, letting her hands roam as she willed; but she has still felt him tense when her fingers strayed over certain scars, or got too close to his eyes. Laura had many times since the first to learn the contours of Bill, and not just from his face. Still, she preferred the quiet moments when he was asleep, when every inch of him was relaxed and ready to satisfy her curiosity.

Her hand wandered on, down to his lips, parted softly in sleep. Laura hovered her hand over his mouth, letting his breath gather on her fingertips. A very basic function, but she relished every sign that pointed towards this man being alive. The heat from his body, the steady pulse in his veins, the breath in his lungs. Every sigh and grunt as he slept, reminding her that he was still there. Still able to wake up, kiss her, speak to her. His voice was the one thing she missed while he slept, and often she was only tempted to rest in the hopes of hearing it, of finding the worlds he created with it while she dreamed.

Laura's hand left his face, trailing down the hollow of his throat, over a collarbone, across his pectoral and finally resting on the rough scar that bisected his chest. Her heart sped up just recalling the day he had received that injury. The panic, confusion, and endless noise. The scar on her shoulder seemed to burn, as if reminding her she should have taken that round to the chest. She leaned forward carefully and kissed the top of the scar, letting her lips brush against his jaw as she sat back up.

She wanted to ask after every blemish she hadn't been privy too, listen to his voice as he wove the tale of how he got a particular scar, or broken a bone; wanted to know why stubble never graced his cheek. Laura wanted to know about every little trace living life had left on Bill. She wanted to know if he could feel her under his skin, that if she searched long enough, if she would find herself there.

She lowered herself down from her elbow, resting her head back on his shoulder. Laura breathed him in, running her hand across his chest before stilling it above his heart.

“Love you,” she murmured into his ear.


End file.
